


Peeve Me Once and Peeve Me Twice

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If the universe had meant to make the Master a present and gift wrap it, it couldn't have done a better job than the blue police box he staggered into as the space-time rift spat him out." crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeve Me Once and Peeve Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameRuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/gifts).



> A triple drabble by MS Word's count, written for DameRuth as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2011. BR by Yamx. Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

If the universe had meant to make the Master a present and gift wrap it, it couldn't have done a better job than the blue police box he staggered into as the space-time rift spat him out.

Now if only he could get inside.

The ship shocked him when he tried to open the doors. He found an axe in the yard of a recently-burned out farmhouse, but it bounced right off some kind of shielding the Doctor had added. It was enough to break an evil mastermind's hearts, despite the cheerfully smoking ruins nearby.

He settled in to wait.

***

"You said you'd come see the universe with me!" The Doctor circled the TARDIS's console, keeping it between them.

Theta had always been a bit slow, but this new, floppy-haired version with the horrible jacket and the bow tie seemed especially thick.

The Master regarded him over a laser improvised from bits and bobs found in a storage room. "Of course. How else would I get on board? Now hold still, I'm trying to kill you."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I should warn you, my wife is rather fond of guns. If you succeed, she'll be fairly put out."

***

As the Master slammed the TARDIS doors behind him, a woman with frizzy chestnut hair, wearing dark green camouflage, approached. "Well hello there," she said. "I take it you've met my husband."

He glared. "Why on earth would you think such a thing?"

"Well, you just walked out of his TARDIS. Also, someone seems to have sonicked a hole in your trousers."

"I've seen the Doctor regenerate with no dress sense, no social skills, and no dignity, but I have never seen him so exquisitely _irritating_." The Master dropped a gracious bow. "Madame, I assure you--in this regeneration, he is entirely yours."


End file.
